badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Peppa Pig Lost Episode
My name is Steve. I live in Memramcook, New-Brunswick, Canada. Me and my best (and only) friends John and Tye were looking for horror movies in a shop when we came across a DVD of Peppa Pig. The front cover said: 12 Episodes Pack. We decided to buy it only to make fun of it. John was home alone so we decided to go to his house. We put the DVD inside and started watching all the episodes, one by one, until the last one: The intro started out as normal. Peppa Pig jumped out of the title while the stupid music played in the background before she introduced us to all the other pigs. The episode was called “Mr Walrus The Babysitter”. The episode started out when Mr and Mrs Pig said to their kids that they were gonna have a date night and they must have a babysitter, Mr Walrus. Peppa and George did not know who Mr Walrus was. ”He’s your uncle!” said Mr Pig. This did not make any sense because HOW THE HELL CAN A WALRUS BE THE UNCLE OF A PIG ? But whatever, i think it makes as much sense as the fact the pig’s eyes and mouth switch place depending the side that is facing the camera. Then, Mr Walrus came in. Me and my friends were shocked. Mr Walrus was not made in this terrible, lazy and ugly bootleg animation, but rather in cheap stop-motion. When his arms moved up and down, there was no frame in-between, making it very weird and disturbing in that manner. But when the parents left, things got weirder. Mr Walrus‘ eyes got inside their sockets and blood came out. Peppa asked if he was okay but Mr Walrus responded by screaming at the ceiling. He had three chameleon-like tongues that ended in hook-shaped stings that were spinning like crazy. Two of the tongues then took George and ripped him in half while he was screaming and snorting for help. Blood dripped into Mr Walrus’ lamprey-like mouth all the while Peppa was running upstairs. Mr Walrus then put both bloody halves of George into his mouth and ate him in a gruesome manner. The hooked teeth scratched George‘s skin and even more blood came out. The tongues were ripping the limbs, skin and eyes off George before Mr Walrus swallowed the mutilated George alive. We were then thinking about George’s brutal death inside of Mr Walrus‘ stomach, screaming and bleeding all the while being digested. We might have hated this show but seeing the death of George depressed me. Tye was even tearing while John’s jaw dropped. Upstairs, Peppa was calling the police. The police did not believe her so they ended the call. Mr Walrus was saying gibberish down the stairs and we could hear blood dripping on the stairs. He said “Little pig, little pig, let me come in”. He then bursted into the room and grabbed Peppa with one of his tongues, decapitated her, skinned her and ate her. He then crashed trough the window and ran away, screaming like a demon. When the parents came back, all they saw was blood, which they thought was ketchup. The episode then ended on a paper saying “Missing” and it showed Peppa, George and Mr Walrus (the normal form). Words appeared on the screen: THE END. Me and my friends were paralyzed with fear. We took out the DVD and launched it outside on the road. Ms White, John’s neighbor and mother of twin siblings, saw the DVD and took it inside her house, presumably for her kids. We then stayed there for a couple of minutes. I never forgot this disturbing and weird finale of one of my least favorite kids’ shows of all time. 3 days later, i called a producer of the show about that episode. He told me that it was long lost and it was originall going to be the finale for the series. He said that he wanted to do a spooky episode for kids, but his idea got rejected. He then made it himself along with the animator and voice actors. There was also three other episodes he made: Daddy Pig Loses The Race, Daddy Pig’s Revenge and George Gets Electrocuted. Suddently, crashes came from the phone and i could here the police. The call ended by the producer saying: « Oh sh*t, it‘s the cops, i better run, bye ! ». Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes